


they definitely like eachother, right?

by danish05



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Bullying, Dare, Enemies to Friends, First Dates, Forced Relationship, M/M, Nagisa's done with his classmates, Pranks, enemies to friends to lovers?, karma is angry quite a lot, karma lightens up eventually, that's my dilemma, to be gay or not to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danish05/pseuds/danish05
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Karma fists came down on his table with great force, displaying his great annoyance, he didn't think he'd actually loose the bet.

"Karma- you lost, my friend," Maehera smirked, amused at the fuming redhead, "So you have to play along and abide by the rules."

The redhead pounced on the blonde haired boy, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to his hot face, "Fucking casanova-"

The blonde simply shrugged in return, knowing that the redhead would eventually have to comply, since he was known to be a man of his word and would keep true to his part of the bet. 

"You agreed Karma." The blonde girl butted in, pissing the taller boy even more, "You have to kiss Nagisa for two whole minutes, french kiss to be exact or take him on a date."

"Shut up, Nakamura-" Karma growled at the smirking blonde, who was perched up by her elbows on a nearby desk, taunting karma with her cerulean doey eyes.

"Pretty boy's waiting for you." She cooed, darting her eyes towards the bluenette sitting in the front row, trying to ignore the devilish works of his fellow classmates.

Nagisa already knew about the bet, and the eventual dare behind it, his classmates really left him without a say in the matter, he simply had to oblige. 

Karma wasn't really on the best terms with Nagisa, ever since they were classmates. The only interactions they ever had was either him getting his ass kicked by Karma or just threats and shoves from him, whenever the redhead pleased. He was Karma's punching bag and nothing more, someone who would fall prey to all his pranks and be forced into some demeaning crossdressing.

Nagisa would always try to start a peaceful conversation with the redhead, but that'd end up with him getting his existence threatened or wound up with some unkind words.

It was pretty clear to everyone that Karma hated Nagisa with every inch of his being.

Those scenes of flaming hatred towards the bluenette, made his peers come up with the idea that Karma had a crush on the bluenette and was just playing way too hard to get, that it just was "leading" Nagisa on.

'Go boil your kidneys' didn't sound very alluring to Nagisa.

What Nagisa didn't expect was to be yanked up by his collar, to somehow reach the redhead's height.

Mercury orbs stared into his baby blue powder ones and he tried to find a sliver of amicableness in them, his breath hitched and he could feel Karma's pique radiating off of him.

"Karma-"

"Shut up, mouseface!"

"I-", Nagisa gulped, his voive was caught in his throat and his heartbeat picked up.

"We're going on a fucking date."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you guys?"

"You have Nagisa-kun, _more_ than a hundred times." Rio chuckled, gathering some more of Nagisa's locks and smoothly brushed over it with the searing straightener she had in hand.

"Don't worry Nagisa, we'll make that Karma falls _head over heels_ for your pretty face." Maehera poked out the closet, cheekily smiling at bluenette.

"I'm _actually_ concerned at how delusional you people are." Nagisa scoffed at the two blondes who were going out of their ways and spending their time on such nonsensical things.

"Nagisa, darling," The blonde palmed the smaller teen's cheek, "My foreknowledge of things aren't wrong, especially when it's comes to _forbidden love._ "

Nagisa sighed; knowing those two, they'd never stop until they fulfilled their jesting desires. They were very similar to Karma, plotting their mischievous schemes on their desired victims whenever they felt like they needed to poke themselves in someone's ongoing uninterrupted day. They were the type he'd get along with or at least he chose to; you'd know that as when they teased and joked around with him- they stood quite sometime, compared to the others before they got their asses kicked. 

They were perfect for eachother, there was just a slight difference when it came to Nagisa and those three hooligans, only that Karma wanted to _kill_ him most of the time rather than just poke around his sleeves.

"So, as Karma insisted, this is your clothing for the evening, _m'lady_." Maehera held out a hanger, and upon it hung a pastel yellow dress.

"Haha, _funny_ , there's no way I'm wearing that." Nagisa laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Oh come on Nagisa, get it over with!" Rio pounced on the bluenette and got his vest off, shimmying the shirt off the smaller teen and pulled the yellow dress over Nagisa's head, smoothing it out once he wore it.

The deep cut dress left Nagisa's chest exposed to the chill air in the air-conditioned bedroom, and a rush of goosebumps overcame his body. He fet uneasy as though he was clothed in an entirely foreign skin.

He stuck his arms out from his side, and lifted his shoulders in protest to tell his friends that he absolutely hated the whole thing. His hands immediately clutched on tight to the hem of the flowy dress, his knees felt wobbly and his thighs exposed to everyone and everything.

"Please get me out of this!!" Nagisa cried out, shaking his head sideways, "It's so weird and I hate it!!"

"Nagisa it's one night, and stop exaggerating man, it's not like it's your first time, I'm surprised you aren't used to it." Maehera snickered at the bluenette recalling all the other times they pranked the smaller teen with all those scandalous maid outfits and gowns.

"But, _that_ was different, you're making me go out in public with this hideous tarp on!" Nagisa grumbled wavering his hands over the yellow dress whilst recalling all the other times, his peers absolutely embarrassed him by trying out every crossdressing idea they could come across and experimenting them on him.

-

"Okay Nagisa, you _prince charming_ will be arriving anytime soon," Rio smiled tucking Nagisa's loose strands behind his ear; clasping her palms together, the blonde gasped, "He looks beautiful! My baby boy!" She shook Maehera back and forth squealing like a proud mom, whose son just graduated college.

"Hahaha, Nagisa, you're _quite_ the beauty, if I do say so myself." Maehera, infamous for picking up the prettiest girls with his flirtatious smile and charming looks, smirked and nodded, agreeing with the ecstatic blonde.

"Can you both bugger off, your fantasies have been fulfilled, now _skoot_." Nagisa scoffed at the two blondes, who couldn't wipe the bright smiles plastered on the faces.

" _Byee, Nagisa~_ " Rio cooed waving back at the helpless bluenette sitting at the back of the room, while the his two friends made their way out of the cafè. 

-

"Okay, now, disguises, I'll give it ten minutes until Nagisa sinks into his own thoughts, so we can slip in without him noticing."

Of course the two friends who intended for this date to happen afterall, wouldn't miss out on any of the potential and possible affection between the datees or maybe even a scandalous kiss or two, if they were lucky.

No, They _definitely_ couldn't miss out on this.

-

" _Nagisa_."

The drowsy bluenette, whose head was buried in his arms rose to meet mecury orbs and a cheeky smile.

His eyes immediately darted towards his wrist and he frowned at the tall boy standing in front of him.

" _Forty-five minutes_ , you made me waste forty-five minutes, waiting for you."

"Traffic, you know, I got caught up at the station." The redhead smugly replied and plopped tight opposite to Nagisa, resting his hands behind his head against the vinyl seat.

"I'm sure." Nagisa replied scornfully to the obvious lie, knowing the redhead just wanted to make his day all the more miserable, if this whole date wasn't enough for that.

" _You certainly look lovely_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to the amazing person reading this, hope you enjoyed the second chapter :>  
> I shall definitely post the third part as soon as I can  
> and this chapter definitely wouldn't have been possible w/o my two great friends, who helped me through the infamous writer's block, so kudos to them for helping me finnish this chapter!  
> but anyways thanks for reading and stay safe :)

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was 'interesting'  
> these fics are really just guilty pleasures haha  
> it was hard writing karma not cool and composed, giving zero shits about anything, but eyo  
> I think bakugo's carachter sorta slipped in ;•;  
> I like this trope way too much, to not write a karmagisa fic about it, stay tuned :}  
> stay safe, wash your hands, and resist the huggos for now


End file.
